Ihly
Ihly was a Toa of Psionics residing on Spherus Magna. Biography Toa Ihly was transformed into a Toa during the Great Cataclysm. She later met three other Toa, Darjal, Rokkan and Ohlor. They Later saved Kodix and Taram from Xidok. Later, the six Toa formed a Toa Team, the "Toa Backa". They agreed to meet at the Southern Continent to form the Toa's base. However, the Toa were unable to find eachother. Ihly later saw Taram, Ohlor and Tobduk near the edge of a cliff. She then told the other three how she found them, but during the conversation, Tobduk slipped away. Ihly later suggested that they should give up, but Taram said that he will continue the search alone. During her time on the Southern Continent, Ihly was involved in a battle against a Heat Vision Rahkshi, which destroyed her Midak Skyblaster. Angered at her weapon being destroyed, she violently attacked the Rahkshi, demolishing it and it's Kraata. She was then confronted by a Vortixx, who offered her a Telekinetic Sword. She took the sword, but the Vortixx demanded an extremely large price for it. ihly instead knocked the Vortixx down a slope using telekinetics. Much later, Ihly travelled to Xia to meet up with a resistance team against Teridax. While travelling there, the Toa was stalked by the Dark Hunter 'Relic'. She easily fooled him with her Psionics powers, and defeated the Dark Hunter with a strong mental blast. After the encounter, Ihly met with the resistance team. After the team's brief meeting, Ihly managed to somehow find a way out of the Matoran Universe, and onto Bara Magna, a desert world. While on the strange new planet, she found a Matoran sized figure, who spoke a different language. She managed to enter the villagers mind, and attempted to copy the language using the information in his mind. The figure introduced himself as Helius, and he took Ihly to a cave which was being used as shelter against Teridax and his minions. The other defenders of the planet welcomed Ihly, and asked if she and Helius could go on a scouting mission to look for incomming attackers. While on their way, They witnessed Rahkshi and Skakdi preparing to attack, and ran back to inform the others. Ihly and the Glatorian barely managed to keep the dark forces away. Ihly and the others fled the scene, and reunited with the other members of the defense force, which included Glatorian Ackar, Kiina, Gelu, Tarix and Vastus, and others. The team decided to, as part of the Glatorian Gresh's plan, try and grab Teridax's attention by trying to damage the exterior, and succeeded in creating a diversion, only to be blasted by one of Teridax's energy blasts. Shortly after this, Teridax unleashed even more Rahkshi onto Bara Magna, which then attacked the team. During the battle, a Rahkshi of Heat Vision scourged Ihly's and Verzarius's armour. In response, Ihly ripped the Rahkshi in half with her telekinesis powers, and Verzarius squashed the Kraata, which had crawled out of its destroyed Rahkshi shell. Ihly and her new-found allies fled the battle. During their serch for other Glatorian, Verzarius willingly asked Ihly is she could teach him the Matoran Language, and she agreed. She taught Verzarius part of it, before reuniting with Celux, Tetris, Kaza and Kurez. they decided to travel to Iron Canyon, but upon arrival, they were attacked by Skrall with light green armor, but managed to drive them out of the canyon. The canyon was used by the defenders as an outpost, but was attacked by a battalion of Heat Vision rahkshi, which forced the Glatorian and Toa to retreat. After Spherus Magna's reformation and Teridax's death at the hands of Mata Nui, the Great Spirit revived the world, creating a lush, fertile land. Soon after, Ihly found discovered the crushed corpse of Toa Rokkan, her former teammate, and she and Taram held a ceremony for the lost members of their team. Later, Ihly and Taram joined Toa Ragna and Vulzaria in an expedition to find a site for a new city. ALong the way, the group encountered Orx, and after he refused to give out his name, he vioently attacked the group. He then used his chains to attempt to strangle Ihly, though Vulzaria stopped him before he could succeed. Orx then retreated the scene. A few moments later, the Glatorian Kaza and Slurrax found them, and joined the expedition. Later during the expedition, the group was once again attacked by Orx. The Qurex knocked Slurax and Kaza unconscious, and severely injured Vulzaria and Taram. Orx then proceeded to strangle Ihly, and with no one to save her, she was killed. Abilities, Tools & Traits Powers As a Toa of Psionics, Ihly could create, and control Psionics. She was also a kind Toa, and would even sacrifice her own life to protect the Matoran. She was also short-tempered, and was one of the most violent Toa, and ruthless in battle. Ihly was an expert in controlling her Psionics powers, even being able to trap a Makuta in an illusion for months. Mask and Tools Ihly wore the Kanohi Faxon, Mask of Kindred. She also carried the Telekinetic Shield, which she could use to block attacks, and deflect any mental attacks back to their user. She also wielded a Midak Skyblaster, but has since abandoned it due to it being damaged in an earlier battle. She later replaced it with the Telekinetic Sword, which amplified her Psionics powers. Personality This part of the section will be coming soon.... Appearances *''Fight to The Finish'' Category:Toa Category:Toa Kodix Category:Spherus Magna Category:Psionics Category:Toa of Psionics